deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Core mode
Hard Core Mode is the hardest difficulty of Dead Space 2, Hard Core mode is unlocked by completing Dead Space 2 on any difficulty. The experience is notably different from any other difficulty setting as checkpoints are disabled and the player is allowed only three saves for the entire game. The difficulty level is similar to zealot mode in terms of how much damage is recieved and ammo frequency but is considered much more difficult due to lack of saves. To beat Hard Core mode a player must be conservative, enduring and skilled. New game+ saves do not transfer over. Preparation *Hard Core mode is unlocked after beating the game on any difficulty so a player must play through the game at least once. *It is recommended to play through the game while noting possible save points and item pickups before attempting Hard Core. *A player should plan out where each of his/hers three saves will be, remembering that there are some extremely difficult areas in the game that the player will likely die in. *DLC like the Supernova pack can help by giving a high quality suit like the Forged Engineering RIG at the first store. Planning *The player should focus on which weapons to use prior to attempting Hard Core. *The Plasma cutter is a all round useful weapon as it is extremely accurate and powerful when upgraded. *The Pack are extemely dangerous and encountered many times throughout dead space 2. A rapid fire weapon like the Pulse Rifle is highly recommended. *Alternatively the Ripper is also useful for the pack and doubles up as a useful stopping weapon against enhanced Slashers that may not be stopped by the Plasma Cutter. *The Contact Beam is extremely useful in Dead Space 2. It is a one hit kill against every enhanced enemy apart from the enhanced Brute, which takes three or four. Its special upgade allows a stasis burst after each alternate fire which is very useful in the final fight and in confined spaces with many necromorphs. *Stasis is vital in Hard Core as many enemys will sprint at the player, stasis will slow enemies down, giving the player time to be strategic. The first Tripod is extremely difficult without stasis. Many players recommend upgrading stasis first. Strategy *Conserve ammo. Using Kinesis a player can do large amounts of damage by picking up poles or necromorph blades and throwing them at necromorphs. Kinesis can be used to throw explosive tanks and stasis tanks at enemies. *The Cyst can be killed by its own projectile. By grabbing its projectile with kinesis it is possible to throw it back and kill it. Alternatively a player can throw bodies at cysts which will cause them to shoot out a projectile and kill themselves. *Every necromorph apart from the Puker will certainly ''die if it has lost both arms. Aim apropriately. *The Puker's long range puke attack can be caught with kinesis and thrown back, instantly killing it. *Use the quick heal button while in combat. Enemies do alot of damage and therefore waiting to exit combat before healing will cause death. *New game+ saves cannot be transfered to Hard Core so prepare to start from fresh. Trivia *The Hand cannon is unlocked by completing Hard Core mode. *The achievement "'Hard to the Core" '''is unlocked by completing Hard Core mode. *Hard Core was originally meant to allow no saves at all. The Dead Space producers belived this was too difficult so they allowed three. thumb|left|300px|The Hand Cannon unlock for completing hard core. Category:Difficulty